


Predatory

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giovanni rescues Lorenzo, and is impudent about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predatory

“I would not have thought you such a damsel in distress,” Giovanni grinned savagely as he fought off four attackers with a brutal grace that looked effortless.

“Be quiet,” Lorenzo growled from behind him, holding a fold of his robe over a shallow slash to stop the bleeding.  “This is all your fault anyway.  You’re supposed to prevent such things.”

“Even if I were a bodyguard and not an assassin,” Giovanni said as mildly as though he were not putting a blade through the back of someone’s skull, “You may recall that I did advise you that this excursion was not a good idea.”

“You gave me no decent evidence to back up your argument, you should have brought me proof.”

“Seeing blood spilled puts you in a foul mood, Altezza,” the assassin observed as his blade found another vital spot.  Sensing the futility of their attack, his remaining opponents broke and fled.  Giovanni glanced over at Lorenzo, patiently awaiting his orders.

“I’m fine, go after them.  Leave none alive.” 

Giovanni gave him a wolf’s smile and turned to pursue his prey.  Lorenzo’s hand on his blood-stained sleeve brought him up short.  “And one more thing…”

Lorenzo pressed Giovanni against the alley’s wall for a demanding kiss.  Nothing excited him so much as seeing Giovanni‘s deadly skills in action.  “A taste of your reward, should your hunt go well.”

Giovanni grinned fiercely and stole another kiss before slipping off after his quarry.


End file.
